El lugar que les corresponde
by Zarket
Summary: Umbridge pasa mucho tiempo interrogando sangres sucias, más aún después del escape que provocó Potter. Pero lo hace feliz. Porque está poniendo a la inmundicia en el lugar que les corresponde. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: HP no es mío. Y Dolores Umbridge, gracias a todos los dioses, cielos, paraísos e infiernos, tampoco.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

* * *

La **tempestad** azotaba al sur de Inglaterra, siendo especialmente dura en su capital, Londres. Oscuridad, ruído, relámpagos y truenos: eso era lo único que existía esa lluviosa noche, en la que el agua azotaba con fuerza un amplio territorio. Pero no sólo había una oscuridad real, que podían sentir todos: también había una oscuridad aún peor, metafórica, hasta cierto punto. Una oscuridad que no se veía, sino que se sentía, acompañada del frío y la desesperación, colándose en los sueños de millones de personas y transformándolas en pesadillas.

Pero no todos veían sus sueños transformados en pesadillas. Algunos, denominados por quienes los odian sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre, ya vivían en una perpetua pesadilla, temiendo que cada instante pueda ser el último, esperando con un oscuro temor a que, en cualquier momento, alguien los delate, o acaso sean ellos mismos quienes lo hagan. Y entonces, vendría el ministerio. O los mortífagos. Aunque, realmente, en ese momento ambas cosas eran lo mismo. Y cuando los encontrasen, cuando los capturasen, despertarían de su pesadilla, dándose cuenta de que se había hecho realidad. Pero ya sería demasiado tarde, y sus gritos, su sangre, su dolor, serían en vano.

Otros, que se autodenominaban sangre limpia, no tenían pesadillas. Porque ellos vivían en su sueño. Al fin, tras mucho tiempo deseándolo, habían conseguido controlar ese mundo, llevándolo por los cauces por los que debía ser llevado. Al fin, los muggles, los sangres sucias, los traidores a la sangre y los mestizos que no se avergonzaban de su vulgar parte muggle, habían sido sometidos. Al fin, todos aquellos que no eran magos de sangre limpia habían sido obligados a aceptar su inferioridad. Y, al fin, los de sangre verdadera se encontraban en el pináculo de la sociedad, sentados sobre los deformes de sangre impura.

O casi. Porque aún quedaban algunos pequeños núcleos rebeldes, que intentaban resistir a someterse ante sus superiores, que intentaban resistir a aceptar su natural posición dentro de la jerarquía social. Unos rebeldes que aún se negaban a servir de asiento a los de sangre limpia. Unos rebeldes que, en algunos casos, intentaban hacerse pasar por gente de sangre limpia para vivir sin miedo. Unos rebeldes que debían ser aplastados.

Mientras caminaba por el atrio del Ministerio, en esa noche inusualmente tranquila, Dolores Umbridge suspiró. Desde el escape protagonizado por los traidores Harry Potter y una panda de vulgares sangres sucias, había habido más trabajo de la cuenta. No obstante, ya habían logrado capturar a casi todos los que se escaparon, y hasta el momento casi todos habían sido interrogados, capturados y dados a los dementores para que éstos hiciesen lo que les placiese con ellos.

A casi cualquier mago, hacer eso le hubiese repugnado extremadamente. Pero no a Umbridge. En su mente, era simple: los sangres sucias eran seres inferiores. Por tanto, debían ser duramente castigados si osaban revelarse contra sus legítimos amos y dueños: los sangres limpias. Y que los dementores se divirtiesen con ellos, acabando siempre con el Beso, era un castigo muy ejemplar. Seguro que ninguno osaría volver a escaparse.

Miró la ficha del interrogatorio que le tocaba en ese momento y levantó la ceja. Mary Cattermole. Le sonaba, mucho. Y entonces, una bombilla se encendió en su cerebro: era la bruja que había sido rescatada por Harry Potter. Su juicio había sido interrumpido por Harry Potter.

Sintió hervir la sangre bajo su piel. Potter. El traidor de Potter. El que osaba pensar que esa sociedad perfecta debía desaparecer. El que había osado ponerla en ridículo hacía dos años. A llevarle la contraria. Y esa bruja había sido rescatada por él...

Sonrió. Seguro que sabía algo de su paradero. En su mente, le pareció recordar que su marido trabajaba en el Ministerio -y no pudo dejar de asombrarse de que un trabajador del Ministerio fuese un traidor a la sangre- y que tenía dos o tres hijos. «Crías de sangre sucia», pensó Umbridge, torciendo su gesto. Esperaba que fuesen extirpados. Su imperfección ya no tenía cabida que el nuevo mundo.

Entró en la mazmorra donde se celebraría el juicio, protejida por su patronus. Vio que la sucia acusada, aquella impura, estaba llorando en la silla, fuertemente atada a ella por varias cadenas, tantas que casi no se les veían los antebrazos. Umbridge sonrió, satisfecha de que la impura recibiera su castigo por su aberrante naturaleza.

Miró los asientos del tribunal. Dos jóvenes mortífagos, que apenas llegarían a 25 años, estaban sentados a ambos lados del asiento que le correspondía a ella. Oh, cierto, Yaxley le había dicho algo sobre que tendría que ocuparse de otra cosa. Cazar muggles, probablemente.

Umbridge negó levemente con la cabeza mientras se sentaba. Los chicos que formaban el tribunal parecían estar increíblemente satisfechos, alegres de poder participar en la purga que limpiaría definitivamente al mundo. En su opinión, era una lástima que, siendo tan jóvenes, tuviesen que presenciar un aburrido proceso judicial. Serían mucho más útiles haciendo trabajo de campo, como cazar o torturar a muggles y sangres sucias.

–Ejem, ejem.–Empezó, como siempre le gustaba empezar. Notó que la acusada sufría un sobresalto.

–Mis niños... Reg...–Las lágrimas y los truenos provocaban tales sobresaltos en la impura que apenas podía hablar con normalidad.

–Nos importa poco las repugnantes familias de basura como tú.–Afirmó uno de los mortífagos, casi escupiendo las palabras "basura" y "tú", temiendo, al parecer, que la mera mención de la sangre sucia le contaminase.

–Por favor... Por favor...–La desesperación en la voz de la sangre sucia quedaba doblemente marcada por las ojeras y los surcos de sus mejillas, que evidenciaban que había llorado mucho. Aburrida, Umbridge miró los documentos de aquella impura. Parpadeó un par de veces, reprochándose el olvido. Yaxley no estaba cazando muggles.

–¿No se lo han comunicado?–Se sintió sonreír, satisfecha de poder hundir más en la miseria a aquel ser que no merecía la existencia.–Su marido ha sido acusado de traicionar a la sociedad mágica. Creo que, en estos mismos momentos, debe estar siendo interrogado por su presunto enlace a la Órden del Fénix como un paso previo a su ejecución.

El poco color que quedaba en la cara de la sangre sucia la abandonó. Musitando «no» una y otra vez, sus lágrimas se convirtieron en un torrente, mientras su voz iba haciéndose más fuerte, producto de su desesperación.

Umbridge miró aburrida el espectáculo. Ciertamente, a los dementores aquello tenía que estar encantándoles, pero ya se estaba aburriendo. Quería irse a dormir, pero no podía si tenía que aguantar las lloreras de la basura.

–Es mejor que deje de llorar, señora Cattermole.

–O viuda de Cattermole.–Añadió uno de los mortífagos. El otro estalló en carcajadas, y la propia Umbridge sonreía al ver cómo la desesperación hacía mella en la impura, que se daba cuenta de que nunca volvería a saciar su sed con agua, a sentir el suave aire sobre su piel, a oler el buen perfume de una rosa, a ver o querer a su marido o a sus niños. Él había muerto. Ella iba a morir. y sus niños...

–¿Y-y-y m-m-mi-s hi-jos?–La desesperación de su pregunta era patente. Deseaba tener la certeza de que, aun después de la muerte de Reg y la suya, sus niños vivirían.

–Nos importa muy poco el destino de la prole de la inmundicia.–Escupió con crueldad uno de los mortífagos, hundiendo aún más en la miseria a la sangre sucia. Umbridge pensó que, con toda probabilidad, serían olvidados, probablemente recogidos por muggles. Aunque quizás Yaxley iría a hacerles una visita. Sabía que le gustaba completar los trabajos, así que es posible que decidiera que la sangre Cattermole, al menos en esa rama, no se merecía seguir existiendo.

Ciertamente, el destino de esos mocosos, hijos de una sangre sucia y de un traidor a la sangre, le traía sin cuidado a Umbridge. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, y teniendo en cuenta cómo eran sus progenitores, lo mejor sería segar las vidas de los jóvenes Cattermole. Sería un favor al mundo librarlo de tener que soportar esa inmundicia, y a los mismos niños el librarlos de tener que vivir una vida que no tenían ningún derecho de tenerla.

Los sollozos de Mary Cattermole se hicieron más débiles, su persona cayendo al profundo pozo de desesperación al que caían todos los que se sentaban en aquella silla. El pozo al que caían todos los sangres sucias al darse cuenta, cómo hacía mucho que sabía Dolores Umbridge, que, si existen, su única misión en la vida es servir a los sangres limpias.

–La sangre sucia–empezó Umbridge a decir, deseando poder acabar ya con el juicio para terminar su trabajo por ese día–ha sido acusada de huida ilegal, desacato a la autoridad y contacto con personas huidas de la justicia. Así mismo, queda pendiente el delito de robo de la magia por el que se la acusaba cuando huyó.

Las lágrimas de la impura dejaban entrever su incredulidad. ¿Por qué Umbridge seguía con esa farsa? ¿Por qué no hacían ya lo que era vidente que harían? ¿Por qué aún no la echaban a los dementores?

Entre tanto, Umbridge sonreía interiormente, disfrutando del tormento al que sometía a la sangre sucia. Sabía que, fuera del área de influencia de su patronus, debía hacer un frío horrendo, y que la impura debía estar cayendo en un profundo pozo de desesperación entre el juicio y los dementores. Ciertamente, poner en su lugar a un ser impuro que, para más inri, había intentado escapar de sus legítimos amos le provocaba una enorme satisfacción.

–Y-y-o no... H-he hecho nad-nada de eso.–Sollozaba la sangre sucia.–Y-y-yo soy-y-y bruja. Y-

–Creo que no lo entiende.–Dijo Umbridge, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. No era de extrañar, era un ser inferior, al fin y al cabo.–Sus padres no son brujos, por tanto usted no puede serlo. Y huyó en medio de su juicio.

–Las pruebas son suficientes como para condenarla.–Susurró cruelmente uno de los mortífago, con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro. La oscuridad se extendía en la zona donde estaba la sangre sucia, junto con el frío y la desesperación, patentes en sus lágrimas y expresión. «No entiendo cómo algunos pueden decir que ésto es igual a un mago sangre limpia», pensó Umbridge con desagrado.

–P-po-or favor...–Sollozó la impura, mirando a Umbridge, recordando su anterior juicio.–N-n-no hagan da-daño a m-mis hijos...

–Como ya hemos dicho–dijo Umbridge, mirándola.–Nos interesa muy poco los hijos de los sangres sucias. Ahora-

Pero el grito desesperado de la sangre sucia ahogó su voz. Umbridge contrajo los labios, desagradada por los quejidos de aquélla. Cruelmente, uno de los mortífagos susurró algo, asegurándose de que llegaba a los oídos de la sangre sucia.

–Creo que ya hemos visto suficiente, ¿por qué no jugamos un poco con ella?

Horrorizada, la impura levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los sádicos y lascivos ojos del mortífago. Empezó a negar con la cabeza, encojiéndose lo poco que podía, pensando en las torturas que podrían darle.

–No te preocupes, impura.–dijo el mortífago, en cuya cara se reflejaba cierta macabra alegría de haber provocado ese comportamiento.–Los mortífagos nunca meteríamos nuestra zanahoría en un **conejo** tan sucio como el tuyo.

–Ejem, ejem.–Inmediatamente, ante la mirada de Umbridge, se calló. Después de volverse otra vez hacia los archivos y de mirar a la llorosa sangre sucia, Umbridge tomó una decisión.

–Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que sus horribles crímenes ya han sido probados...

Hizo un gesto a los dementores, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido en las paredes de la sala. Al instante, esos seres se fueron acercando, congelando cada vez más la zona bo protegida por el patronus de Umbridge. sus respiraciones fueron haciéndose más y más graves, escuchándose con claridad en toda la Sala, compitiendo con los chillidos de la sangre sucia, que se retorcía intentando escapar, llorando copiosamente, deseando poder acabar con su sifrimiento, y no enfrentarse con lo que venía ahora.

Umbridge, feliz, observó a los dementores acercarse a la silla. Los gritos, los intentos de la sangre sucia por alejar la cara de sus carceleros y verdugos fueron imfructuosos. Feliz, miró cómo un dementor se quitaba la capucha, dejando ver su ensangrentada boca con forma de círculo, su cara llena de pústulas y sin ojos. La sangre sucia volvió su cara, con los labios apretados, luchando contra el grito de desesperación que pugnaba salir de ella.

Pero no podría luchar, como bien sabía Umbridge. Con macabra suavidad, casi delicadeza, el dementor giró su cara hasta que estuvo a centímetros de la suya. Después, empezó a absorver con más fuerza, escuchándose con claridad su macabra respiración en la sala. Asediada por sus más horribles recuerdos, la sangre sucia, finalmente, abrió su boca. Para gritar de desesperación, para llorar, para clamar al mundo por su inmensa injusticia.

Todo eso lo sabía Umbridge. Y también sabía que, por suerte, nunca podría hacerlo. Con rapidez, el dementor selló los pocos centímetros entre él y la impura. Se escuchó un gran ruído de sorber, y el cuerpo de la sangre sucia empezó a sufrir violentos espasmos. Gritos incoherentes salieron de su sellada boca, y el dementor agarró con fuerza la cabeza, buscando impedir la separación entre él y su presa.

Aunque sabía que a otros les desagradaba ver ésto, a Umbridge le encantaba. Le gustaba ver cómo la misma existencia de un sangre sucia era segada hasta tal nivel. Una vez tragada el alma por un dementor, la mente, la razón, la conciencia, dejaban de existir. Sólo existía el alma, y un sentimiento a un nivel muy primitivo, un sentimiento de tortuoso dolor. A partir de que su alma fuese absorbida, para un sangre sucia sólo existía el dolor. «Como debe ser», pensó.

Rápidamente, todo acabó. El dementor se apartó del cuerpo, que ahora sólo miraba al vacío, indiferente a todo, su alma, absorvida, su mente, destruída.

Despidiéndose de los mortífagos, Umbridge se fue hacia el Atrio, con su patronus siguiéndole detrás, más brillante que nunca. Presenciar un trabajo tan bien hecho la llenaba de júbilo, más aún si ese trabajo consistía en eliminar la existencia de un sangre sucia.

Pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yaxley hasta que casi chocó con él.

–Oh, Yaxley.–Dijo, formando una gran sonrisa en su cara. Ahora que ya había acabado con la sangre sucia, quería saber el destino del traidor a la sangre. Además, iba a decirle que alguien debería encargarse de las crías de la pareja. Algo tan aberrante no debía seguir existiendo.

–Hola, Umbridge. ¿Cómo fue el juicio?

–Bien.–Su sonrisa se ensanchó más todavía, deseosa su persona de expresar la alegría que sentía por el destino de la sangre sucia.–Muy bien. El veredicto elegido fue, finalmente, el beso.

–Oh, entonces creo que ya no queda ningún Cattermole.–Compiniendo una expresión sádica, Yaxley se tocó la barbilla, en apariencia pensativo.–Porque acabo de llegar de visita de la casa de los Cattermole. He dar a los hijos de ambos un billete de ida hacia donde está ahora su padre. He de decir que no sabía que unos niños tan pequeños podrían aguantar tanto la cruciatus.

Satisfecha con la iniciativa de Yaxley, Umbridge sintió cómo su patronus brillaba aún más. Miró a la fuente donde se representaba a los magos sentados en sus tronos, formados por impuros.

–¿Sabes, Yaxley? Estoy muy feliz. Porque, al fin, los impuros están en el lugar que les corresponde.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** he puesto las dos palabras que tenía que poner (tempestad y conejo) en negritas, para que sea evidente que están las dos.

En fin, quería meter más miedo, pero no sabía cómo. En fin, espero mejorar con estem tipo de fic con el tiempo. Ciertamente, me ha gustado mucho hacerlo.


End file.
